The Guy with the Hammer
The Guy with the hammer is an antagonist of Puppet Pals. In some Puppet Pals videos, he doesn't talk. However, in some Puppet Pals videos, he talks. He was also known as The Clock Hater in The Vicious Dinosaur returns to town. Role in Puppet Pals The Guy with the hammer first appeared in The Vicious Dinosaur returns to town when he knocked Tony the Talking Clock to the ground. After that, he smashed him with his hammer. He later appeared in The Cheeseburger Thief when Bowser Junior gave him a phone call to tell him to destroy Cody's doll named Ken. After that, he came to the new house where most of the SuperMarioLogan characters live and then he destroyed Ken with his hammer. He appears again in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough when he made Furious Bob explode into watery pieces which caused the flood to happen. He later appears again when he was arrested by Brooklyn T. Guy. The guy with the hammer briefly appears in Pink Evil's Revenge when he caused Furious Bob to crash into a wall. The guy with the hammer later returns as one of the two main antagonists in Puppet Pals The Movie, alongside Furious Bob. In Puppet Pals The Movie, he appears when he used his hammer to open the lid to sewer which caused Black Yoshi and Beer to escape from the sewer. Then he appears again when he made the flood happen by making Furious Bob explode into watery pieces which also happened in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough. He was happy that the flood happened and then a giant can helped the guy with the hammer cause a flood. He later appears again when he, along with the sketchbook, the giant can, Pink Evil's possessed phone, the steak and Italian Chef Pee Pee kill Furious Bob by pushing him into the fire which caused all of them to die by burning in the fire. Despite his death, he returns in Pink Evil's Clone when he was willing to cause the flood to happen again which will kill nearly everyone. Then, the guy with the hammer was killed by a boulder which causes him to drown in the waterfall. Trivia * In Puppet Pals The Movie, the guy with the hammer has died three times after Furious Bob dies in the fire. * Although the flood happened in two Puppet Pals videos called Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie which caused everyone to get sucked into the water, the guy with the hammer and the giant can didn't get sucked into the water when the flood happened for some odd reason. * Despite having minor roles when he appears in Puppet Pals videos, the guy with the hammer was one of the two main antagonists of Puppet Pals The Movie, alongside Furious Bob since the guy with the hammer was the one who caused the flood and Furious Bob drove the plot, appeared more than the other villains and antagonists and is more dangerous than the other antagonists and villains, making him the most evil of all Puppet Pals antagonists. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived